


closer

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crush, Doyoung is conflicted, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, doyoung is whipped, idk again, trying to fill the kun ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: dongyoung wants to get closer to kun, but few things get in the way... ten is one of them.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! an new kun ff cuz there is not enough ! pls excuse typos and errors, english is not my main language and autocorrect is fucking me over  
> pls enjoy !

it’s stupid, really. they have known each others for few years now but things are still as awkward as the first meeting. from dongyoung’s calculations, from the trainee days, sm rookies era, nct life and even the recent promotions as eighteen, why are they still like simple acquaintances. if his memory don’t trick him, and he knows it doesn’t, taeyong, johnny or even jaehyun met him at the time and they’re all getting a long well with him, then why ? 

dongyoung comes to think that maybe it’s him as he watches kun at the other table in front of taeyong, talking with his oh-soft voice and dongyoung wants to hear, to listen as well at what the chinese man is saying to make the others laugh lightly around him. but he is too far (not even one meter away) and trapped by jungwoo. don’t misunderstand, he loves jungwoo, they are close, even closer after his debut. but the other one made him sit next to him on the opposite table when he was obviously aiming for another spot, that was then claimed by chenle. 

he thinks of language barrier, but that wouldn’t be valable... kun obviously speaks the most to the chinese members but his korean is much better and a lot more clearer than it used to be. but even the language barrier didn’t stop the other two from the jingoo line to get closer, and to be completly honest it angers dongyoung. ten got to know kun as the same time as him, korean limited for both but nothing stopped them from being close, so close they call each other best friends. the two don’t have this awkward atmosphere, ten and his never ending teasing and dongyoung is only a tiny bit jealous of their relationship. while kun is always soft, warm and reserved with his emotions, it’s like everything goes out when ten is around. his features expresse happiness in matters of seconds, eyes sparkling and face blushing at the teasing thrown at him. and dongyoung wishes he was ten. he also suspects there is more than simple and pure friendship between them, but maybe that’s just him being envious. 

there’s yuhkhei too, though. much younger, much cheerful, much taller, much more handsome and with a good body who is seated at the same table as kun, almost in front of him; kun always looks so tiny next to him and yet, he always cares for the younger like a real brother, from nagging to cooking for him. yukhei is like an overgrown puppy and the way he looks at the other chinese man always unsettles in him. 

the situation is pretty much the same with winwin but the latter is always snatched away by yuta so he doesn’t worry too much about him. 

they finish their meals and it is time to go home. while exiting the restaurant, dongyoung walks close by kun, being one of the latest to enter the bus. but before he can sit next to him, taeyong plops himself down in the chair and he can’t help to groan internally. jungwoo is waving at him exitedly, a free place next to him. taeyong and kun seem to have a good talk, from what he sees. one more time, he can’t help to wonder what they are talking about when they were already talking all night during the diner. he looks away, annoyed and looks outside. trees are passing quickly by and he lets his mind wander. 

_why is he so disturbed by their relationship ? why is jealousy always churning inside of him at the sight of kun with another member, another man ? would his feelings be considered a crush now ? maybe more ?_

when he finally goes to sleep that night, he can’t stop of a certain someone’s smile.

 

jungwoo corners him one day after recording. comeback activities are around and all nct dream, nct 127 and the new unit, nct china are starting to prepare. the china unit had a recording just before 127 and dongyoung thought it wouldn’t hurt to get to the studio earlier (it did. kun in a oversized sweater sent his heart into panic). his ulterior motive of watching the older chinese member sing exposed as soon as jungwoo arrives (why is he even here ?). 

the other korean man drags him away, in a empty practice room. just staring at him until a smirk slowly makes its way up.

« what do you want ? » dongyoung just says, embarrassed; jungwoo just seems to like this reaction, mischief appearing in his eyes and dongyoung really thinks he has to stop hanging out with ten.

« more about what do _you_ want. do you think i would not notice ? well actually almost everyone noticed but the man himself...» and the other man is scared, the other members know ? is he **that** obvious ? he shows his discomfort on his face. « don’t worry no one is going to judge you. but i can’t watch it anymore. you look like a lovesick puppy (bunny) and —don’t think of an object, I have seen you... it gets sad and you’re scaring yukhei with your glares ».

jungwoo says he wants to help but he feel like he’s just making fun of him. the feeling gets stronger when he brings ten in. dongyoung can’t help to groan. they both bombard him of question about his interest and he is once again embarrassed (ten mocks of him like always) but he doesn’t know how to deal with this crush anymore so he trusts them (as foolish as it sounds). 

ten knows kun the best, what he likes and dislikes, his obession like dieting, his tastes and a lot more. but when the thai suggests him to confess as a first move, dongyoung is sent into panic and doubts trusting them suddenly. seeing him freak out, the two u members opts for something calmer, a more docile approach. just little talks and few outings here and there should be easy. jungwoo says as if it was _really_ easy for him.

so when kun suddenly enters the room they’re in, dongyoung wants to run away because _it’s too soon_ but the two other men keep pushing him forward and dongyoung is frozen in front of the questioning smile kun gives them. « doyoung has something to ask you ! » ten chirps behind him and he wants to fight the thai man. unable to back off, he just takes a good breath in and opens his mouth. 

 

« would you be up for wedding ? » 

 

 

dongyoung wants to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> skrrrrt  
> should I do a part 2 ?
> 
> \- 
> 
> inspired but bob era and their ot18 restaurant photo (13th July insta)


End file.
